Tales to be told
by Princess of Infinity
Summary: I've decided to do the 10 Song Challenge! Come and join me as I unravel ten tales dealing with Canada! Why? Because he needs more love! Current Chapter: Only Al would be bored during a Zombie apocalypse...
1. Monster

**Rating: **T

**Song:** Meg & Dia - Monster (DotEXE Remix)

**Paring/Characters: **America and Canada! Brotherly love.

**A/N: **So I took A stab at the song challenge! Listen to ten random songs and write a story! Here's the first one**! **I tried making sure to Keep it short for more detail! I had no idea how to end it... Reviews are always welcomed!

Also, Yes I deleted the actual first chapter because I didn't feel like it was actually as great as I wanted it to be...)

* * *

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The sound of blood trickling down Alfred's right fist and falling upon the stupid apartment floor filled his ears. Al stared at the balled up fist that stayed connected to the large reflecting mirror in his bathroom. Large cracks had formed after the right hand struck the surface with power.  
"Why not just stay still and let me kill you, Monster?!"  
Light spaced out breaths of air erupted from his mouth as he removed his fist from the mirror. He stormed into the living room area of the apartment, his head snapping back and forth. He was looking for the monster he had just shouted at.

The apartment itself was trashed due to Al's rampage with said monster. Dishes shattered, fluff ripped out of pillows, blankets lying about, and crushed lamps laid about the floor of the apartment.  
"Come on out you coward! You have nowhere to run!"

Just then the door clicked. Alfred turned his attention toward his front door then ran into his bedroom. It didn't take long for him to grab his gun that laid on the nightstand. He waited for his heart to stop pounding against his ribcage before walking back over to the front door that slowly began to open. Without even blinking he raised his gun at the door. It had to be the Monster that was haunting his dreams. I had to be the damn Monster that killed his friends and family in every single nightmare. Alfred clicked the safety off his gun with a sadistic grin.  
Now he was ready to teach that Monster A lesson.

"Alfred, are you in here? I-I know you haven't been felling good lately… I came here to check up on you. I knocked five ti- MAPPLE AL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! "  
Matthew suddenly screamed as he opened the door to his brother's apartment, only to be greeted by the barrel of Al's gun.

"M-Mattie? Is that really you?" Alfred asked. The firm grip on his firearm loosened as his hands began to tremble. He watched his brother nod with a concerned look.  
"Monsters are lying all around Mattie. They're looking through the windows… They want to kill you, but I won't them harm you!"

Matthew stared at his shaking brother. He was confused, but understood his brother was scared. The Canadian slowly placed his hand on the gun and took in from his brother's hand.  
"It's alright Al. I know you'll keep me safe. You're the Hero, right?"


	2. When can I see you again?

**Rating: K**

**Song:** When Can I see you again? by Owl city

**Paring/Characters: **AmericaXCanada!

**A/N: **slighty AU

* * *

Matthew had been awake for awhile now, sitting at kitchen table with a small cup of Maple-flavored coffee. He didn't even realize that the sun had started to peek into his kitchen through the window. He suddenly smashed his head against the wooden table, earning himself a loud 'thud'. He was sure his bear, Kumajirou who sat at the opposite end of the tale, was giving him a weird look. After all he had been up all hours of the night, smiling like an idiot at a stuffed whale that still sat on his bed. It was a simply little toy that held a great amount of memories to last month's events at the County fair. A smile graced his lips as he thought of all the laughs, hugs, and smiles he shared with his best friend that day.

He held his arms around his body, holding himself in a tight embrace. That feeling was starting to come back again...The one that made him feel awkwardly full of nothing but pure happiness. He's had that feeling plenty of times while enjoying the others company. He recently was told by his Papa that it was love... That would explain the emptiness he felt away from the best friend for so long. In fact it's been well over a month since he's seen his best friend. Matthew tried calling, texting, emailing, and even appearing at the doorstep of his best friend's house, only to be told that his friend was not home or too busy to talk. By Now Matthew had only one question on his mind…

"Well can I see you again, Al?"


	3. Simply bored

**Rating: **T

**Song:** Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance.

**Paring/Characters: **AmeCan

**A/N: **Reviews are always welcomed! I always Rp Zombie apocalypses while listing to this song for some odd reason... so here ya go!

* * *

Alfred sat in a little office and sighed with boredom. He took a moment stare at the dried blood all over the ground and even on the wall as if someone was hurt and trying to get away from something. When was the last time he came across a zombie with a chainsaw?

Way too long.

The last zombie that had been in here was automatically destroyed by his brother with a hockey stick.

Where was the blood?

Where was the gore?

He needed action!

Another sigh escaped his lips followed by a groan as his fist landed on the table. He couldn't handle sitting in the blood stained room all day! The bored nation glanced at the barricaded door. "Can we go now, Mattie?" Alfred stood up slowly and stretched his arms before walking over to his brother. He sluggishly threw both arms around his brother's neck and watched Matthew take a break from looking out the window to roll his oddly violet colored eyes. He took this opportunity to awkwardly hug his brother from the side. Drawing his head upward, Al nuzzled his nose against Matthew's neck. "Come onnnnnn! I'm bored!"

Matthew narrowed his eyes at Al. Leave to his brother to interrupt his survival thinking. "Only you would be bored during an zombie apocalypse."

Al glared at him brother, making sure to pout in the process. "What's that? Are you telling me you'd actually want someone else to help you face this zombie infested world?" He finally released his brother from his hug and crossed his arms.

"... Of course not." Matthew gently smiled as Alfred gave off his usual goofy grin. "There's no one else I'd rather face a zombie apocalypse with."


End file.
